


yesterday he asked me

by samxel



Category: Jacksfilms - Fandom
Genre: Cringe, F/M, YouTube, jacksfilms - Freeform, samxel, smut?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 09:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10784472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samxel/pseuds/samxel
Summary: ok so like i wrote this a while back and it sucks but (on wattpad) i've gotten a lot of love towards it so ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





End file.
